The purpose of this study is to examine the regulation of lipid metabolism by hormones and metabolic substrates in fasting and obesity. Our hypothesis is that the interaction between fat and carbohydrate metabolism is beneficial during fasting (fat replaces the energy equivalent of carbohydrate), but in the obese individual this interaction may cause the glucose in tolerance.